Merry Christmas
by under.that.sun
Summary: It's that time of years again, but this time the StrawHats won't be celebrating alone. Off on an unmarked island many ships dot the coast with pirate flags and marine flags waving alike. LawLu, SmoAce, MarcoxSabo, ZoSan, every chapter has it's own pairing, yaoi.
1. LawLu

**A.N. 'It's that time of years again, but this time the StrawHats won't be celebrating alone. Off on an unmarked island many ships dot the coast with pirate flags and marine flags waving alike.' (dialacookie) Believe or not I still haven't finished all of the prompts I received during my birthday week… And this not the last one at that! And I wanted to finish all of them until the New Year, but I just don't wanna do them anymore...! Well there's several that I'll do when I get less lazy and my sense of duty comes back and until then, enjoy! :}**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile about what my story should have a sequel… ^-^**

**I almost forgot! This story is distributed into different pairings by every chapter, so if you don't like any of the pairings, don't worry, they won't even be mentioned in the chapter! :}**

_No pairings (yet)_

White small snowflakes were falling from the sky on a big island somewhere in Grand Line, numerous ships had already docked near it and more still had to come. It was the party of the year. Christmas party. The island had a lot of spruce trees growing and a lot of them were decorated. In a middle of the island there stood a huge building. If you could talk with animals they could have sworn that it wasn't there two days ago. It appeared when a big ship with a funny looking sun docked to this un-habited island.

The big house had a huge hall that had to seat several hundred friends. The Straw Hat captain did invite all of his friends and allies here. The first floor also had a kitchen, it wasn't as perfect as the one blond cook had abroad Sunny, but it was good enough. The second floor contained bedrooms, not everyone will be able to go back (or simply don't want to) to their respectful ships after a party of this scale. So the blue haired shipwright was very thoughtful and built two kinds of bedrooms. Shared ones with several beds per room and simple bedrooms with a double bed for people who even as pirates had found love in their life…

_LawLu_

Luffy's POV

18:24

I saw a yellow submarine emerge from the water and felt my heart beat faster in my chest; he's finally here! After several minutes that went on like eternity, the hatch opened at the top of the submarine and a hat that I favored right after mine showed up. Remembering my past mistakes when rocketing into him at a moment like this led to both of us drowning, I waited till Traffy stepped from his ship on the ground and then I rocketed at him. "Traffy!"

The so called surgeon of breath or something along those lines, managed to open his arms just in time, so when we fell I ended up in his embrace. Law chuckled and stood up with his arms still wrapped around me. "Mugiwara-ya."

I looked up at Traffy's eyes and grinned. "What?"

A small playful smirk appeared on his lips. "You seem as cheerful as ever."

My grin widened. "That's because today is a nice day!"

Traffy leaned so close I could feel his breath on my lips. "Really~?"

He particularly purred the last words and closed the remaining distance between our lips. When I felt his lips touch mine a wave of warmth went through my body, his tongue brushed through my lips and I opened them welcoming it in. I enjoyed the feeling his tongue created while conquering my mouth, but soon gave myself in to him completely. For some reason it's a fight I never try winning, I'm fine with being beaten in this situation.

The hot tongue suddenly left my mouth and I was left panting for air with Law's playful eyes studying my face, a small self-confident smirk appeared on his face. "As irresistible as always."

He brushed his thumb though my red cheeks and I puffed my cheeks. "Idiot…" I took his hand and completely ignoring the stares of his crewmates who never saw us together, started dragging him towards the middle of the island. "You're gonna love this party! It's going to be the party of the year!"

A warm chuckle escaped his lips as he started walking next to me with my hand in his tight grip. "Really? You better keep that promise…"

19:03

"Ace!"

My brother turned his head at me and grinned, he walked closer and his expression changed into cold one. "Who are you?"

His question was directed to Law who had his hand wrapped around my waist, the places his hand touched were warmer than the rest of my body and my heart beat might have been a little faster than usual. Law extended his free hand to Ace. "My name is Trafalgar Law."

For several moments Ace simple stared at the extended hand and I even started wondering if he's going to shove it away, but in the end he shook the hand through he still looked rather disapproving. I could clearly see an inner battle he had, in the end he eased up a little, sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Too much for one day…" That mumbled sentence probably wasn't meant for us, but it got my curiosity up. "Well Law guy, what is your relationship with my brother?"

I looked at Law and saw a small smirk appear on his lips. "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"I just hoped that I was mistaken, you know what will happen if you hurt him?"

Traffy rolled his eyes. "Slow and painful death, you're not the first person who saying this to me."

My brother nodded. "You better brace yourself."

With those words Ace walked away, a sigh escaped my lips; why does everybody think that Traffy will hurt me? He's a good guy! All he ever did was help me! I pouted and looked up at Law. "Why is everyone so unfriendly to you?"

Traffy smiled and ruffled my hair. "It's not that they're unfriendly, it's just that they're worried about you, they're afraid that you will get burned, but with time they will get used to it."

"But I won't get burned, right?"

A gentle smiled appeared on his lips, he leaned closer and put a peck on my lips. When he straightened he had a raised eyebrow. "Luffy-ya, are you sure that the only one whose jealousy I should evade is Boa Hancock?"

I nodded. "Well yea, nobody else ever showed interest in me, well there's Alvida, but I'm not sure…"

"We will talk about that later, but there's that blond man who's staring at me like I'm the worst criminal in the world…."

He pointed at someone in the crowd and I followed his gaze, there, not too far from us, I saw Sabo staring at Law and me with his jaw open. "Oh! That's my brother!"

Traffy rubbed his forehead. "Brother? Another one? How many brother do you have?"

I shrugged; what's the big deal? "Only two."

Law sighed. "Here he comes."

Sabo really was making his way towards us, he still looked shocked, but serious too, he stopped in front of us and looked through Traffy almost in a same manner that Ace did no too long ago. Sabo extended his hand to Law. "Sabo, Luffy's brother."

Traffy got a little surprised by how different Sabo was from Ace and shook the extended hand. "Trafalgar Law, his lover."

My blond brother stared at Law for some time then looked at me. "You sure?"

I grinned and nodded. "Absolutely."

Sabo's eyes fell on Law. "You seem like a smart man, you will do everything to make him happy, right?"

Even though it was put as a question Sabo made it sound like a statement, Traffy nodded and my brother walked away; is none of my brothers gonna stay and chat with me? Well there's still two more days, there will be more than enough time to catch up… I looked up at Traffy. "I'm hungry, do you thhinkwe could find snacks?"

Law nodded. "Alright."

23:38

"I'm so full!"

Traffy smiled. "Well, all you did for the past several hours was eat."

I pouted. "But the food was very good!"

Law looked around. "It seems that everyone is leaving one after another, should we go too?"

I looked around and in truth, there weren't one third of the guests left, I turned at Traffy who was already standing and waiting for me. I stood up and went to the second floor, we visited our room earlier to leave our coats there, so now that I could see Traffy's back I couldn't help, but wonder if there's going to be something more tonight. Just thinking about it got my cheeks redden, Law noticed it and smirked. "Why are you so embarrassed Luffy-ya? Is there something on your mind that can't give you a rest~?"

I looked down and felt even more blood got up to my cheeks. "Idiot Traffy…"

The taller male chuckled and we finally reached the door to our room. Law got out the key and unlocked the door. After we went in he locked the door and put the key on a small table near the door; Franky is the best craftsmen ever…

Traffy turned at me and I saw that his facial features had become gentle and caring, he slowly walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You know we can just go to sleep if you're not ready…"

I looked up in his eyes and brushed my hand through his cheek, his hair was messy as usual and kind of matched the feathery neckline of his black hoodie and the black natural lines under his eyes. I brushed my thumb through his goatee and let my hand travel to his earrings. A gentle smile found its way on my lips as I tiptoed and pressed my lips to his, after that I looked into his eyes again. "Do you need any other invitation?"

Law smirked and leaned down to kiss me. "You won't regret this…"

His lips brushed through mine teasingly. "Hey…!"

He scooped me in his arms and brought me to the bed; I have a hunch that a good night is awaiting me…

**A.N. I planned on adding some lemons here, but I don't have time! I'm sorry! But I promise that during my vacation there will be a lot of new stories and continuation to old ones as I got a new phone and I need to rewrite EVERYTHING from the old one… -_- Hope you enjoyed! :} (More chapters will come soon!)**


	2. SmoAce

A.N. Hey, it's the second chapter, this going to be SmoAce! ^-^

_SmoAce_

Ace's POV

18:52

I stepped out of Moby Dick and stretched; finally we arrived; my eyes wandered through island covered in white, sparkling blanket. There was a path walked out from the port to the middle of the island where even from here I could see brown roof. My crew mates soon joined me on land with excitement written all over their faces; it's been quite some time since we last were on a party of this scale. With temporary truce made there was no fear of being attacked, I also heard that even some marines were invited…

I took big bag filled with food and started walking through spruce forest, some of them where even decorated. Bringing food and liquor, that is all you have to do if you're invited to this party, well that's pretty logical request, there's no way one ship could carry food needed for a party like this… I shifted the bag on my other shoulder; I wonder if he was invited…?

19:47

I looked at the door; seriously? The guests are still coming? How many people does Luffy know? Way too many in my opinion… One Marine ship had already docked, some pink haired guy who seemed to have potential got out of it, but the person I'm waiting for wasn't there… I sighed and gulped down half of my beer; I wonder if he will come at all, after all he's a very righteous man…

The doors once again opened and a new wave of people walked in, they immediately caught my attention cause under their weird clothes they were wearing marine uniforms. They immediately were greeted by several Luffy's crew mates who were nearby. My eyes fell on the still open door and a grin slowly found its way on my face.

Frowning like usually with two cigars between his teeth, open chest jacket and a coat on his shoulders vice-admiral Smoker walked in. By his side the always annoying captain Tashigi, she almost tripped on own her feet while walking in. The two of them stopped at the doorframe and the frown on Smoker's face deepened. I found myself sneaking not too far from him, so he wouldn't see me and I could jump on him. In a moment I was at the right position, so quickly jumped forward and wrapped my arms and legs around him in the same way Luffy likes to do that. "Smokey~!"

The grey haired man wobbled, but managed to keep himself standing. In a corner of my eyes I saw Tashigi walk away. Smoker glared at my grinning face and exhaled a cloud of smoke into my face; playful as usual, does he know how much the smell of his smoke turns me on…? "Get off me brat."

I shook my head. "Noup, you seem to be enjoying this position as your hands are already on my ass." Smoker quickly pulled his hands from position they were in ever since I jumped on him, he shook me off himself with a deep frown. "You know that if you frown, so much you will start looking even older."

The grey haired man who stared in every single sexual fantasy I had, snorted. "Good, maybe then you will leave me alone…"

I felt my grin widen even though my good mood went down by one scale. "You will never get that, even if you're old man who retired from Marine's I will still treat you the same!"

Smoker rolled his eyes and started making his way to the bar. "Somehow I doubt that."

We sat at the bar which was more like a long line of bottles on a moving tray, you picked the bottle you wanted, poured yourself a drink and put the bottle back on an empty spot in the tray. Smoker took a bottle of whiskey, took a plastic glass and eyed it suspiciously then he threw it away. "I'm not drinking whiskey from a plastic glass."

He took off the gag and took a gulp from it. "Alcoholic."

The vice-admiral glared at me. "Don't even start it, there's at least ten people here who could drink more then they weight and judging from your flushed cheeks you look like you already drank a lot."

I smirked. "Maybe my cheeks are red for a different reason…?"

Smoker didn't even glance at me. "Yea, yea…"

Again… Once again he doesn't believe that I'm doing this more seriously than just to get some fun. Does he seriously believe I'm seeking just fun from him…? Does he think I'm some kind of whore who gives himself to anyone who looks hot…? Do I make myself look that way when I'm with him…? I took a bottle of beer from the tray, took of the gag, took a long gulp; well if my actions makes him believe that I'm… then I'll be whore just for him…

I put the bottle on the bar and playfully leaned on my arm with a small self-confident smirk on my lips; I will make myself irresistible for him…

20:19

Smoker took another gulp of the bottle, he hasn't spoken to me for a half an hour, I tried having a conversation for him, but he only nodded or shook his head for an answer. I tried to annoy him by talking endlessly about something stupid, but he only continued looking at the wall in front of him like it was the most interesting thing he saw in years. Right now I was feeling shitty, before he at least had a conversation with me or got annoyed of my endless talking. He would shout to me: 'Can you finally shut up?!' But today there was none of that, he build a shitty wall of ignorance around himself and was associating with me as less as possible.

I was starting to feel hurt; maybe I should leave him alone tonight? He doesn't seem in a mood to converse with anyone, so maybe I should try tomorrow…? I don't want to fall out with him completely; I closed my eyes; why is he in this bad mood? Why can't we talk normally? I sighed hopelessly; I guess I should catch up with my friends if I can't do anything here; I stood up and put a peck on Smoker's cheek. That got him out of the daze or whatever state he was in 'cause he finally looked at me with questionable eyes. "Well you're in no mood to chat, so I'm going to find my friends, see ya later…"

With uneasy feeling in my chest I turned around and walked away from the bar Smoker was sitting at; I don't like walking away like this at all…

23:03

I slowly walked away from the huge table everybody was eating at; I feel full, but I don't really feel happy, Smoker sat at the other side of the table and I didn't see him glancing at me even a little; I wasn't able to enjoy my meal fully because if it. I walked away from the table and glanced at the welcoming dark of staircase that led up to bedrooms and the noisy, eye hurting light from the bar. Should I go and drown myself in liquor or should I go and find myself a bed to sleep away all of the sorrow, only to try again tomorrow?

I sighed and started climbing the stairs; I don't feel in the mood to even feel pitiful, I'm just gonna sleep, sleep and sleep… And maybe tomorrow Smokey will be in a better mood and I will be able to talk with him…

Suddenly I felt myself being yanked back and started falling down only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. I slowly opened my eyes I for some reason closed while falling, and saw Smoker's face right in front of mine. "Oh, um, hey…?"

Smoker stared at me with serious gaze, then he turned me around and my back slammed into the wall of the staircase. The grey haired vice-admiral gripped the front of my hoodie with an angry expression in his face; why is he angry? "You're making me crazy brat…" My eyes widened; what does he mean? "At first you bother me to no end, but later you don't even look at me…" Is he bothered by the fact that I gave up on trying to get him react to me…? "Make up your mind with your tactics!"

"I thought you wanted to be left alone, that you're fed up with me..."

Smoker sighed and eased his grip on my hoodie. "Shit, I hate how you make me feel crazy like this..." He looked in my eyes and I saw that they were beginning to cloud with lust; does pinning me in this position turn him on? I grinned and brushed the tip of my fingers from his chin through his neck to chest. "You know it's still not too late to make up~"

A glint appeared in his eyes and he pulled away from me, but he was still gripping my other hand. "You better work hard, so I could forgive you..."

The grin on my face widened. "Oh, I will, I will..."

I started climbing the stairs, I walked in front and Smoker followed; old man does need some view to enjoy and I believe my ass will be enough for him... Soon we reached the top of the stairs were corridors started, there were three corridors, each leading to different direction, there were arrows to each corridor saying: 'shared bedrooms', 'shared bedrooms' and the last one said 'one-bed bedrooms'. I turned to the one-bed bedroom corridor, there were doors all over it. I went through the locked doors searching for a room with a key in its lock - that's how you know that the room is available. Quite quickly I found a door like that and walked in that room, when Smoker also walked in I locked the door and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ne, Smokey~... I missed ya~"

I pressed my lips to his and felt my stomach happily flutter when he kissed back, his tongue quickly dominated my mouth and I didn't even notice how I suddenly was thrown on the bed. Smoker threw his coat and jacket away and in the mean time I got rid of my hoodie, when the bulky body was finally looming over me I threw myself in his embrace once again pressing my lips to his; damn, I need this right now...

My grey haired lover's hands started traveling through my bare chest, gently caressing the skin where my scar laid, meanwhile I was clinging to his body like I was drowning. Well damn if it's not best Christmas Eve ever…

**A.N. Oh, my, goddess, my dad showed me a program that can put sms directly to computer! All of my stories I had in my phone are now in computer! - *squeals* Now all I need to do is edit, finish and reread them! :} Hope you enjoyed! **

**My poll is still open!**


	3. MarcoxSabo

**A.N. Third chapter! Enjoy! :}**

Sabo's POV

18:56

I looked at the road leading to the huge building I was leaning on and saw a group of people approaching. I felt a grin appear on my face when I noticed Ace walking in front; he's already here... I started walking towards them, Ace noticed me and grinned. "Hey Sabo!"

I waved to him, but walked past him without stopping, he looked at me surprised, but I just kept going to the person I've been missing for quite some time. Marco had already put the bag he was carrying on the ground and was smirking at me. My heart did a little back flip and for the rest several meters that were between us I fastened my pace and went straight into his embrace. I felt his hands tightened around me and I felt happiness flow through me; it's been so long since I last saw him!

Marco put his hands on my cheeks and raised my head so I would look at him, he put his lips on mine and claimed them in a hot kiss, I tried to resist a little, so it would be more enjoyable. But soon stopped doing that as the incredible tongue of the blue phoenix brushed through mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought the slightly taller man closer. When I felt the air in my lungs become almost impossible to bear he pulled away smirking. He wiped my lips off some saliva obviously staining the space near my lips and put a small peck on them. He had a beautiful smile on his lips. "I missed you."

I grinned. "Missed you too."

Marco picked the bag he had left on the ground, took my hand with his free one and we started walking towards the huge building already was full of people. "What did you brought?"

"A lot of food and almost the same amount of alcohol."

I chuckled. "Why so much?"

My blond lover shrugged. "You know pops, one bottle is like a small glass to him."

Just at that moment we were walking past Ace who had his jaw almost on the ground; there's a limit to how oblivious my brothers could be... Did he thought that I visit Moby Dick that often 'cause I miss him that much? Sure I do miss my brother, but I could go for a year or two without seeing them freely... "I thought you said about us to him ages ago?"

Marco scratched his head and laughed awkwardly. "Well there wasn't really a chance? I can't just walk to him out of blue and tell him 'Hey remember the first time your brother came to visit us? Well we kind of got super drunk and had sex, later we decided to continue and kind of fell in love, you're cool with it, right?'"

I rolled my eyes. "There's nicer ways to say, or you just can miss the details?"

A smirk appeared on his lips. "Then you should've told that to him himself, mister smarty pants."

It was my turn to laugh awkwardly. "Well it just didn't feel right to tell him that I have a relationship with his best friend... Besides, I thought that you already told him and sorted everything out!"

We walked into the kitchen and Marco put the bag on the floor. "See, even you didn't want to tell him!"

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the kitchen. "Let's just admit it, we both chickened out from telling him."

Marco smiled. "Yea maybe."

19:36

"Well this is an interesting site."

Marco released my lips and we turned at the owner of that amused voice. Law was standing at the doorframe to the little terrace we walked out to get fresh air. I felt my cheeks redden a little; he's not a person I want to be seen by, but of course, it has to be him. "What do you want?"

Marco's words were a little harsh and unfriendly, but that only made Law smirk wider. "Nothing, I was just checking if there was any free space, but it seems there isn't, don't mind me."

The surgeon of death turned around and walked back into the huge house; what does he mean looking for free space? Does he intend to… My flow of thoughts was disturbed as hot pair of lips claimed mine once again; damn this feeling is just too good…

*clink*

Marco's lips again left mine and we turned our heads to see who dropped what. This time it was Sanji, his cigarette pack was on the ground and he stared at us with open jaw. "You just… Just.." Sanji shook his head and took the pack from the ground. "There are bedrooms on second floor and the terrace was made for smoking…"

Marco rolled his eyes took my hand and we started walking out. "Maybe that'll be even better."

We walked past Sanji into the warm house leaving him with his cigarette and thoughts of what he saw; it would be just so much easier that instead of getting spotted be people one by one we just kissed in public…Not that I want our relationship to be world-wide as it would happen if we did so, though Luffy seems not to care…

I noticed that almost everybody were sitting at the tables eating food and heard my stomach rumble; damn, I didn't have a chance to eat… I saw that Luffy's table still had empty seats and that it was one of the tables that had the most food, so I dragged Marco there; if we want to stay up tonight we should be full…

**A.N. I know it's short, sorry, I just didn't know what to add here, this was originally only around 500 words and I made it longer! Hope you enjoyed! :}**


	4. ZoSan and The End

**A.N. The ZoSan chapter! ^-^**

_ZoSan_

Zoro's POV

15:41

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey cook."

The blond chef cast a quick glance at me and continued doing his kitchen magic. "What?"

I put the big bag with ingredients on one of many kitchen tables. "The first guests have arrived."

Sanji nodded. "Alright."

Silence followed as I didn't leave kitchen, but instead decided to stay. "Do you need any help?"

Sanji turned his head at me, looked over me with a raised eyebrow. "You can wash vegetables and fruits, the water has to be warm, not cold and not hot."

I nodded and started gathering vegetables and fruits from the kitchen; its sometimes nice to be with cook in one room without arguing…

18:15

Maybe for millionth time that day I walked into the kitchen, without stopping I went straight to curly brow, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him away from whatever he was doing. "Brake time, you've been cooking ever since you woke up, you're going to collapse if you don't get some rest."

Sanji started squirming in my hands. "Let me go you moss head! I need shit loads of food to make, I can't take a break!"

I sighed and only gripped him tighter. "No, you need a break, besides all of the other cooks from other ship are helping you." I looked through all the people who were in the kitchen, some of them were watching us surprised, some amused, some didn't even turn their heads as they were not interested in what's happening here. "I believe you have the right to rest a bit and come out of the kitchen to talk with your friends."

Cook stopped squirming. "My beautiful ladies! How could I forget my beautiful ladies! Let's go Marimo."

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the huge room; with a room that big it's hard to find kitchen doors and every time I try I end up taking a huge detour. I leaned on the wall and watched how Sanji started swooning over every single woman in his sight. The fatigue he had till now, started to disappear and his eyes started shining as they usually do. Getting him out of the kitchen was a good idea.

19:47

I walked into the cold winter air and my muscles tensed trying to keep warmth inside of my body, I saw Sanji leaning on the railing and smoking. I walked next to him and also leaned on the railing, without any words Sanji's head rested on my shoulder. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

I hummed in agreement not wanting to ruin the moment, snowflakes, one by one started falling from the sky creating a magical white curtain. There was almost no wind, so the snowflakes danced in their own rhythm, reaching the ground in a graceful manner. Damn, since when I became such softy? A small sigh came out of my lips and I took Sanji's free hand; well, whatever, he's by my side so it's fine…

_Next morning_

_All pairings_

"Wait Marimo! If you go out alone you will get lost!"

I rolled my eyes. "If you want me to wait for you, you just can ask you know…"

Sanji finished buttoning his jacket and I opened the door, only to stare into half naked Ace at the other side of the corridor. He also had the door of his room open and it seemed like he opened it just a moment ago as his hand was still on the knob. By his side, also shirtless, stood vice-admiral Smoker, both of their chest were covered in hickeys and bite marks indicating that they had an active night.

I raised my eyebrow at the two of them and smirked. "You two would probably want to wear a shirt."

Surprisingly Ace's cheeks feel bright red. "Your chest is no better!"

I heard Sanji snickering next to me as I looked at my open chest, along my scar there was a line of hickeys; when did that bastard got them here?! "Uhhh, guys, what's the commotion all about?"

The door next to Ace's opened and a completed naked Luffy went out, luckily he was immediately covered in a blanket and a very annoyed Law appeared by his side. He also had only a blanket around him and there was a big bite mark on his neck; oh goddess, that was made by Luffy… I shuddered as an image of Luffy and Law… oh Goddess that's so sick, Luffy is like a little brother to me… an annoying, naïve, bossy little brother…

"C'mon Luffy-ya let's get back to be…"

Law didn't finish his sentence as the door next to mine opened and Sabo, wearing only boxers came out; did everybody we know occupied the rooms next to ours?! "Can just everybody shut up?! There's some people who try to sleep here!"

Great, now there's three brothers who are almost equally naked, this gonna be awkwa… My flow of thoughts was broken as the three of them looked at each other and slammed their doors closed. What? I though there definitely is going to be something like 'What have you done to my little brother?!' Those two tend to be overprotective…

Sanji tugged my sleeve. "How long are you going to daze here? I need to make breakfast."

I closed the door and caught cook's hand, he looked at me with raised eyebrow, but I just pulled him closer and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

**A.N. Alright! My Christmas Special is finished, finally! My poll has also been closed and I inform that only Gone, Ice and Watching, why only three? 'Cause none of these stories got ten votes (Gone got eight though…), so I will add a chapter for them just 'cause I'm a good person…**

**Hope you enjoyed this little Christmas Special! ^-^**


End file.
